Various systems and methods have been devised to promote self-service by shoppers when visiting a store so as to minimize employees and reduce overhead. However, all too often, the reduction in employees and the desire to reduce overhead often results in sacrificing the shopping experience of the consumer. This can effect store revenues because consumers will be less inclined to visit a store if they have previously had a poor or unpleasant shopping experience at that store.
Accordingly there is a need for a merchandise display system and method that minimizes employees and reduces overhead costs while at the same time improving the consumer's shopping experience.